


#littlegirironthings

by naktoms



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, Just Music Entertainment
Genre: M/M, haha more of this GARBAGE, some sexytimes but nothing deserving of the explicit rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love means looking past all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#littlegirironthings

**Author's Note:**

> well about 5 more people read the last giriron i wrote than i thought would, so i figured it'd be cool to post this too. there is never Enough. more people need to write it and bring joy in2 my life.  
> kudos + comments are appreciated, of course!

**#littleironthings:** ambitions too high

“i swear, if you’re gonna do this, we’ve got to teach you sign language or something.”

hunchul shoots siyoung a questioning look, waving his hands around, and siyoung turns the notebook around so hunchul can see.

“your handwriting is shit, what do you want from me?” siyoung asks, tossing the notebook aside, and hunchul sighs, though it’s more like a forced exhale. he’s ruined his voice from practicing too much with a tone that strained him and now he’s reduced to, as siyoung puts it, ‘a mute asshole that can’t write for shit’.

maybe he’s right, but hunchul still pouts until siyoung rolls his eyes and leans over, tilting hunchul’s head up and kissing his throat. he goes to pull away, then leans back in, biting at the skin under hunchul’s chin before pulling away completely.

“that’s all i can do for you, man.” siyoung says, obviously forcing himself to not look embarrassed as hell. good enough.

**#littlegiriboythings:** disgusting smoke smell

“ew.”

“what?” siyoung half-demands, making a face at hunchul, and hunchul smiles a little.

“your clothes, they’re…”

siyoung looks down at himself, smoothing his supreme hoodie down and looking back to hunchul indignantly. “there’s nothing wrong with them! nothing any worse than this!” siyoung plucks at the hem of hunchul’s graphic tee for emphasis, and hunchul laughs slightly.

“no, dear, they smell like shit.” hunchul grabs siyoung’s face, pinching his cheeks and laughing for real when siyoung slaps his hands away.

“fuck off, what do you expect me to do about it?” siyoung asks, crossing his arms and near-pouting at hunchul.

hunchul looks at him for a moment, then wraps his arms around him, pressing his face into siyoung’s shoulder. sure, he reeks of smoke because he can never be bothered to change clothes. sometimes he tastes like tobacco, too. but- “nothing. it’s alright.”

a few moments pass before siyoung puts his arms around hunchul in turn, hugging him closer. “then stop bitching.”

**#littleironthings:** too gentle. too precious

siyoung doesn’t like mornings. that wouldn’t be so bad if he was still living in a ratty apartment by himself, but now it’s like he’s got some sort of obligation to get up early.

except he doesn’t, actually. this is the third time hunchul’s tried to get him up and siyoung still hasn’t moved an inch, even though he does wake up when hunchul calls his name.

this time, instead of the soft sounds of hunchul walking away muttering to himself about his lazy boyfriend, there’s the creak of the bed springs under new weight and a soft sigh that hits siyoung’s skin.

“wake up,” hunchul whispers, raking siyoung’s messy hair away from his face. siyoung groans and opens his eyes, and even though hunchul’s out of focus without the aid of his glasses, siyoung thinks he sees him smiling.

“leave me alone,” siyoung replies, closing his eyes again. hunchul moves to cup siyoung’s cheek in his hand, swiping his thumb underneath his eye. siyoung can imagine him grinning, and it makes him smile too.

“wake uuuup,” hunchul whispers again, moving in to pepper kisses across siyoung’s face. when siyoung groans again in place of a real protest, hunchul takes his bottom lip between his teeth, smile lighting up his eyes when siyoung opens his to look at him.

“are you kidding me,” siyoung says, though it’s a bit muffled against hunchul’s lips. “let go, stopppp.”

“nooooo,” hunchul says, grinning as he presses a proper kiss to siyoung’s lips. siyoung melts, putty in hunchul’s hands as usual when he’s half asleep, and he whines when hunchul goes to get up. “come on, get up.”

“you’re gonna have to carry me.” siyoung proclaims, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. hunchul provides, plucking them from the nightstand and flicking the earpieces out so he can slide them onto siyoung’s face. siyoung blinks a few times, then smiles at his now-visible boyfriend. “it was a hint, hunchul.”

“oh!” hunchul stoops to scoop siyoung up, doing so with relative ease. “where are we going, now?”

“take me to my throne.” siyoung says, snuggling his face into hunchul’s neck. in turn, hunchul walks into the living room, sitting down and settling siyoung into his lap.

“this is your throne, i am your throne.” hunchul says confidently, and siyoung laughs.

“stupid.”

**#littlegiriboythings:** inspiration is a fickle mistress

hunchul moves away when siyoung says stop, of course, because he’s not a fucking ass. he keeps himself from laughing at the wobble in siyoung’s legs as he climbs out of bed and hurries towards the living room, coming back with the notebook he writes all his lyrics in and a pen.

“what’s up?” hunchul asks, still trying to catch his breath and ignore the heat coiled tight in his stomach. why’d he have to do this _now_.

“shh, sh.” siyoung waves a hand, flipping to the first empty page he can find and writing as quickly as he can. hunchul can’t really tell what he’s writing, due to both the angle and siyoung’s already-shitty handwriting made even shittier by haste.

“reallyyyy,” hunchul whines, pressing his face into the back of siyoung’s shoulder, scraping his teeth across his skin. “can’t it wait?”

“no, no! i’m onto something, hunchul, shut up.”

hunchul frowns, digging his teeth into siyoung’s skin and whining in the back of his throat. siyoung shows no signs of noticing, stopping to mouth words to himself and then going right back into writing. hunchul shifts so he can slide his arms around siyoung, fingertips brushing across the head of his dick, and siyoung jerks, almost losing his hold on his pen.

“don’t do that,” siyoung whispers, breath taken, and hunchul moves to bite at the side of his neck, wrapping slender fingers around siyoung’s dick and jerking him off at a steady pace. hunchul always likes it when siyoung falls to pieces at his touch, and though he would’ve rather had him fall to pieces underneath him, this is fine too.

“ah, stop it you ass,” siyoung almost growls, hands shaking as he tries to correct a mistake in what he just wrote.

“do you really want me to?” hunchul asks, nestling his face close to siyoung’s ear. siyoung shivers, making a soft noise and leaning back against hunchul. with a few more strokes, siyoung drops his notebook so he can slap a hand over his mouth, and hunchul nuzzles his neck and tries not to laugh. “keep writing, dear.”

“no, i’m gonna fucking-” siyoung’s hands scramble for something to hold onto, one finding hunchul’s knee and holding on tight, fingernails digging in as he cums with a cry. “ _fuck_! dammit, you ass, i forgot what i was going to write-”

hunchul holds onto him tighter, biting into his neck again and smiling when siyoung trails off into a shaky exhale. “shh, honey. it’ll be fine.”


End file.
